Jesterina
Jesterina is an NPC and bonus boss in Chapter 1 of RobloxiaTale. Jesterina can be found at the very bottom of the staircase on the ?????? floor of Crazy Castle. At first, she cannot be seen directly, and can only be talked to through her prison's closed door. Jesterina is an enemy, and as such, defeating Jesterina does progress the story. Appearance _________________________________ Jesterina is a short, humanoid with elfin ears, dark-grey eyes with small yellow pupils and black sclerae, and a large smiling mouth with teeth. She has a long, purple tongue which can be seen either when she laughs, or during some of her attacks. She sometimes has a purple tail shaped like a capital letter J. She is dressed in a purple shirt. and a lime green and yellow collar ruff. She wears a purple and black harlequin jester hat with two small yellow bells. Her head appears to be connected to he4 body via a coil spring (akin to that found in a jack-in-the-box ), which is only exposed when attacked. In-Battle and Attacks ; Phase 1 ;* "CHAOS, CHAOS, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" ;* Jesterina teleports to random spots in the areas to the left and right the Bullet Board and quickly spews volleys of five spade bullets centered at the SOUL that advance linearly beyond the board until the attack ends. "SHALL WE PLAY THE RING-AROUND?" ;* Ten large spade bullets appear around the Bullet Board in a circle and quickly start bounding, one after the other, in a spiral pattern, towards the center of the Bullet Board and beyond. They move toward the middle either clockwise or counterclockwise. The direction of the spiral remains the same throughout the attack in earlier phases, but can shift later in the fight. It is possible to dodge this attack by waiting in the corner of the Board between two spades, causing all of them to miss. "MY HEARTS GO OUT TO ALL YOU SINNERS!" ;* Bombs with hearts in the center quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and detonate into four hearts in a square formation rotating at the center point, which fly towards the SOUL and go beyond. This continues until the attack ends. "HA, HA. LET'S MAKE THE DEVILSKNIFE." ;* Four scythes oscillate around the center of the Bullet Board while rotating in either direction. ; Phase 2 * "PIIP PIIP, LET'S RIDE THE CAROUSEL GAME." ** 3 rows of horses fly across the arena from the left to the right as if they were textures on a 3D cylinder. They all bob up and down according to a pattern, and their path skews up and down over time. * "HEE, HEE, HAVING FUN?! JOIN THE CLUB!" ** Bombs with clubs in the center quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and explode into club bullets, which aim at the SOUL in a 3-way spread pattern and go beyond the board. This continues until the attack ends. * "HEARTS, DIAMONDS, I CAN DO ANYTHING!" ** Diamonds rapidly spawn from the bottom of the screen in random locations and fly upwards - essentially a sped-up version of one of Gregg's attacks. * "WHO KEEPS SPINNING THE WORLD AROUND?" ** Spade bullets circle the screen and attack just as in phase 1. However, this attack lasts slightly longer, the spades move slightly faster, and the spiral may change direction at random. ; Phase 3 * "YOU ARE REALLY KEEPING UP!" ** Just like the carousel attack from phase 2, except there are both horses and ducks, and their path does not skew. There are still only 3 rows of them, yet the horses and ducks go up and down at opposite intervals to eachother. * "NU-HA!! I NEVER HAD SUCH FUN, FUN!!" ** Bombs with spades in the center fall quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and explode into 10 spade bullets that together shoot out evenly in all directions. * "A BEAUTY IS JOYING IN MY HEART!" ** Clubs appear around the edges of the screen, shooting 3 individual 3-way spread bursts of bullets aimed at the SOUL. The three bursts aim and fire at the place where the SOUL was, so there appears to be a small amount of spread as they fly towards the SOUL. This is in essence a sped-up version of one of Clover's attacks. * "EVEN DEVILSKNIFE IS SMILING!" ** Four scythes oscillate around the center of the board, just as in phase 1, but this time, a larger red scythe will appear either near the top of the board or the bottom, and fly horizontally across the screen, damaging the target if they are hit by it. It randomly starts at either top or bottom. It always alternates which side it is on, so if it starts at the top, the order is "top, bottom, top". It appears 4 times, but can only hit the SOUL the first 3 times before the attack ends. ; Phase 4 * "IT'S SO EXCITING... I CAN'T TAKE IT!" ** Jesterina teleports to random spots in the areas to the left and right of the Bullet Board, much quicker than the Phase 1 attack, and throws one diamond bullet aimed at the SOUL that advances linearly and will go beyond the board. ** After this attack, combat flavor text changes to "CHAOS BOMB was prepared FOR YOU." * "THIS IS IT, BOISENGIRLS! SEE YA!" ** Every previous version of the suit bombs (hearts, spades, clubs) spawns randomly, as well as a diamond bomb, which fires 3 diamond bullets aimed at the SOUL, one slightly slower than the other, forming a straight line. * "ENOUGH!! YOU KIDS TIRED ME UP!" ** Jesterina looks tired, and attacks with a much slower version of the diamond attack from phase 2, where diamonds spawn from below the arena and fly up. These diamonds give a very large amount of TP. ** Combat flavor text changes to "Something terrible is coming...!" * "KIDDING! HERE'S MY FINAL CHAOS!" ** The arena grows to fill the whole screen. Giant versions of the Devilsknife fall from the top of the screen, dealing damage if touched. If they touch the ground, they create a pillar of white light that may also damage the party members. These Devilsknives appear randomly along the screen until the party members survive long enough, then a set pattern falls going from the edges of the screen in, then another falls dead-center, followed by some more around the edges, and a final giant Devilsknife that fills the screen falls from the sky and ends the attack. ; Phase 5 * Repeats various attacks from all phases. Uses one of these lines: ** "IT'S ALL TOO MUCH FUN!!!" ** "THESE CURTAINS ARE REALLY ON FIRE!" ** "THIS BODY CANNOT BE KILLED!" ** "A CHAOS, CHAOS!" ** "PLEASE, ITS JUST A SIMPLE CHAOS." Relationships Vulpix and Onett - Unknown _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gregg - As they used to be best friends, Gregg mentions that Jesterina was different before she went all "Jester Crazy". As Gregg is not aware of it, but Jesterina has a huge crush on Gregg, Jesterina says its best if Gregg does not find out. The Protagonist '''can make Gregg and Jesterina meet by setting a meet-up spot in the carnival once you have met both people. Making them friends again will unlock a special battle, Fighting both Gregg and Jesterina. The fight is optional, doing so will not affect the story as it is just a side battle. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The corrupted Trio - Jesterina describes them as "Creepy yet adorable" _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''